Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by Snowhusky369
Summary: Derek and Ash have a night together and Ash ends up pregnant with his triplets. But, living with an overly abusive mother, she really doesn't have the best view of this whole ordeal.


She closed her eyes, leaning her head gently against Derek's warm, bare chest, and let out a sigh of contentment. "How long will you be gone?" she asked, her voice quiet and calm and she felt Derek's cock harden under her touch. Continuing to stroke him, she leaned back her head to peer up loving into her mate's blue-green eyes and smiled at the pleasure that speckled his gaze. "At the most, three months," he answered back, smiling at her pale face. "That long? How will I live without you?" she asked, her lip puckering out as she pouted. Derek gently bent over to nibble at her bottom lip and she let out a small sigh. "Shh, baby, I won't be gone long. I promise," he assured her. Looking up at him, her eyes wide and innocent, shee slid her head over to his nipple and gently teased it with her tongue, pulling a sigh of pleasure out of her mate. "Just once?" she begged. "I want to know what you feel like." Derek knew he couldn't win this fight against the beautiful young teen and he just pressed his lips lovingly against hers. "Alright, baby. Just this once," he murmured before trailing his hands up her shirt to her breast. Within a matter of minutes, it was all over and she leaned her head against Derek's neck, her breathing laced with the intoxication of sex. She had never felt like this, full and calm, and Derek had been the one to do it. Her Derek, no one else.

* * *

Ash couldn't believe how quickly school got over. She felt so tired and hungry, she just couldn't stay awake or focus in all of her classes. It didn't matter which class it was, there was always a werewolf flashing her a sad, pitying look as if to say "Why didn't you get any sleep? Was it your mom?" By the end of school, she was so tired that she fell asleep against her locker while Isaac talked to her. When she woke up, she was in Scott's bed, alone, and it was around seven in the evening. Sighing, Ash pulled her bone-weary body out of the comfortable bed and practically pitched herself down the stairs. As she stumbled into the kitchen, she found Melissa McCall cooking something for supper. Melissa turned her head at the sound of Ash's footsteps and dropped the spoon she was using to stir whatever was in the pot and came over to pull out a chair for the tired girl. "Where's Scott and Isaac?" Ash asked as she plopped herself into the chair. "They went to a pack meeting to discuss something with the others," Melissa answered simply as she returned to the pot. Her eyes traveled to the clock and she stated, "They should back anytime soon, though." "Alright," she answered back, laying her head down on the table as she gave way to the sleep she so desperately need. "Did you get any sleep in the past three days?" Melissa asked, waking Ash, and Ash took a second to think. "Two days ago, I had four hours of sleep before my mother needed me." "What about last night?" Ash shook her head slowly. "Nope. Mother asked me to clean the house while she was asleep." "How horrible!" "Once you get used to it, it's not that bad. I mean, I still have friends like Scott and Isaac," Ash pointed out and Melissa allowed a faint smile to appear on her lips. "Well, consider yourself part of this family. You can stay here as long as you need to." "Thanks."

* * *

After spending the night with Scott and Isaac constantly watching over her, Ash awoke refreshed and a little happier. One bad thing that came with Ash's night was that she had to get up several times to heave into a toilet. Scott suggested that Ash had ate a little too much for supper and her stomach wasn't used to that much food so she was reacting to it but Ash had other ideas of what was going on. She went home early that morning and had the kit she needed by the time her mother got up and went to work. It was Saturday so Ash was left alone to do whatever she wanted to do. Quickly, she scrambled into the bathroom, shutting the door, and followed the instructions on the box. Her heart practically stopped beating when she read what the little moniter said: Positive.

Oh god, how she needed Derek right then, her mind calculating how long she'd been pregnant. Derek had been gone about two months now and they had done it the day before he left. That made Ash about two months pregnant. Looking down, she stared at her flat stomach, imagining it swell up as the baby inside grew. It didn't have to happen like that. She could get this baby aborted and nobody would know. But. She hesitated and imagined how her mate would react if he ever discovered that she had aborted his baby. She couldn't do it. Even if he didn't care, her morals were very against the idea of abortion. Hiding the test in her bedroom, she stared at the dark, dank room and felt a sadness well up inside of her. How could this have happened? Tears began to stream down her cheeks, burning the raw cuts, and she threw herself onto the bed, weeping bitterly.

She didn't know how long she cried but when she looked up, the sun was setting. She knew she had the night alone. She always did; her mother slept at the hotel in town after she got drunk. Changing into her pajamas, she stared longingly out the window, wishing for her mate to hurry up and come home so she could talk to him. Climbing into bed, she turned off her light and closed her eyes, ready for the dreams to carry her away.

"Hey baby," somebody whispered into Ash's ear and she perked up. "Derek?" she murmured, opening her extremely light blue-green eyes to stare at the person lying beside her. Her heart swelling with happiness, Ash turned around in the bed and threw her arms around her mate, pressing her lips lovingly against his. "Oh god, I missed you so much!" she cried, placing kisses on his sweet, smooth lips and against his cheek. "I missed you to, Ashy," he whispered back, happy to have her attention on him once more. "Wait a minute," he said, pulling away from her, his eyes narrowing as he took in the bandages along her cheek. "What the hell did that witch do to you!" he exclaimed and she flinched away from his anger. Just as quickly as it had started, his temper vanished and he pulled her closer against his warm body. "Sorry, baby," he apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you." "It's alright," Ash whispered back before pulling away from him. "I have something to tell you and it may just possibly startle you." Derek watched silently as Ash went to the hiding place and pulled out the test. "Here," she murmured, thrusting it into his hands. He stared at the test, his eyes wide with surprise, and then he turned his head slowly to stare at her stomach. "May I?" he asked gently, stretching out his hand hesitantly. "Of course," Ash murmured and Derek slipped his hand underneath her shirt to press it against her belly. She shivered from his touch and watched his face nervously.

"Is it really ours?" he asked, still staring at the test. "Yes, Derek, it's all ours. I mean, last time I checked, I don't go and sleep with random dudes." Ash's voice softened. "I've only slept with you." He turned away quickly to look up at the moon shining brightly outside. "Are you going to keep it?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "Yes," Ash answered back and she noted that his face seemed to appear grateful. Maybe he wanted this baby just as much as she did. "Have you told anybody?" was his next question and Ash shook her head. "No one knows except for you." "When's your mom coming home?" he asked and Ash flinched at the mention of her mother. "She's drunk so she probably won't be back until tomorrow afternoon." Derek nodded his head slowly and he looked back at his distressed mate. "It'll be alright, baby," he whispered, pulling her onto his lap before trailing his lips down her neck. "I promise."

* * *

"Ashlynn, get the fuck down here and get this mess cleaned up!" Wincing, Ash got out of her bed and trotted down the stairs to where her mother stood, grinning at her phone. Bottles lay on the floor in the living room and the whole area smelled of liquor. "Clean it up, slut," her mother growled, giving the poor teen a quick shove and Ashlynn stumbled into the room. "Take as long as you need. You better be out in here, cleaning, by the time I get up tomorrow morning." "But mom!" Ashlynn started, only to be driven back by the force of her mother's hand against her cheek. "You are so useless, Ashlynn! Just get the damn job done and do as you're told. You don't want to end up having to be taught _the_ lesson again, do you?" Shivering, Ashlynn bowed her head like she was supposed to and turned away from her mother. "Do _not_ turn your back on me. You know what? You need to be taught _the_ lesson again. Just to make sure you know what you're supposed to do." Trembling, Ashlynn shook her head quickly but it was too late. Her mother grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the basement.

* * *

Sobbing on her bed, Ashlynn let the tears stream down her face. The window next to her bed was shoved open and then Ashlynn felt Derek beside her. "Baby, are you okay?" he asked, reaching out to touch her shoulders. As soon as he made contact, Ashlynn jumped, squeaking in pain, and Derek pulled back quickly. "What'd she do to you, baby?" Trembling uncontrollably, Ashlynn gently tugged off her pajamas, revealing bleeding lashes along her upper back, shoulders, and spine. Derek's eyes grew red and his fangs were bared but Ash shook her head. "No, Derek. It's alright. Please, don't do anything. Please." She grabbed his hand and he turned his face towards hers, looking into her blue eyes. "Just stay with me." "I'll do more than that," he murmured, brushing his hand against her cheek before gripping her wrist. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and took all of the pain out of her. "Thanks," she sighed, relief spreading through her face. "No problem, baby girl. Now, let's get you fixed up."

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur. Somehow, Derek's uncle Peter found out about the baby even though Derek swore he never told him. It didn't matter anyways because Peter was good at keeping secrets. Ash was left out when Derek called a pack meeting to tell everyone about the new baby and he told her that everyone took it real well. Then, during the time the meeting took, they decided that Ash would move in with Derek at his home. Their reasoning was that her mother was just too much of a threat to the baby's life. The same day they were moving her stuff out, her mother found out.

"What the hell do you think you are doing in my house!" Ash heard her mother shriek and she raced down the stairs to find her mother standing in front of Isaac, anger burning in her eyes. "I-I-I," Isaac stammered and Mrs. Arbunkle let out a laugh. "What's wrong? You dumb or something?" she taunted and Ash came up to put herself between her mother and the teen werewolf. Her mother froze, her eyes focused on her daughter, and Ash waited until everyone was there, ready to back her up. "Mom, I'm moving out," she murmured calmly, hoping her mother would understand. "What the hell are you talking about? You're staying here." "No, Mom, I'm not. I'm pregnant and you're too much of a threat physically to this baby." "Pregnant?" Her eyes went down to Ash's flat stomach and then flew up to Derek who was now standing behind Ash. "Oh, I get it. You decided to be a slut around this dumbass and you both screwed up." She pulled out a cigarette and lit it before she drew in a breath. Then, she blew the smoke into Ash's face. "I knew I should've called you Ass instead of Ash," she teased and Ash's face turned a dark shade of red but she just took a deep breath and looked up at Derek for a quick second. "Alright, you little bitch," her mother growled, making Ash look back. Her mother back-handed the girl and smirked as Ash rubbed her cheek, tears welling up as her face grew red from the impact. Derek let out a growl and stepped forward but Ash held out her arm to stop him. "Goodbye Mom," she murmured before she pushed past her and went out to sit in Derek's car. Listening, she heard her mother throw a rampaging fit as the others went back up to her room to grab the last of her stuff which wasn't very much. Two suitcases with sorted clothes and her toiletries.

Derek appeared and put the last in the trunk before he climbed into the driver seat and started the small black car. "Alright," Ash sighed, looking at what had been her home for the past year. "Let's blow this joint." They pulled out of the parking lot, Stiles's jeep right behind them, and Ash looked back to see her mother standing at the door, screaming and shaking her beer bottle. Then, she threw it on the ground and went back in, slamming the door. "Well, I think she handled that way better than I thought she would," Derek muttered as he drove and Ash smiled out the window to the woods around her. Her cheek hurt a little less than it originally did and she felt as if she were finally free of the chains keeping her stuck with her mother. She let out a sigh of relief and Derek glanced at her quickly. "Are you okay? Any regrets?" he asked softly and Ash turned to look at the alpha. "I just wish she had been kinder. She would've loved her grandchild." Ash's hand found its way to her still flat stomach and began to subconsciously rub it. Derek noted the movement and later on he would come to realize that Ash did that when she was distressed. Eventually, Ash nodded off, closing her eyes as she drifted into the void of dark nothing.

When Ash woke up, it was late in the afternoon and she was lying in Derek's bed, the blankets wrapped around her. She was wearing her pajamas, she had no idea how she got them on, and the curtains were pulled shut to keep out the light, allowing her to continue sleeping. The door opened quietly as if someone was sneaking in, and shut just as quietly and somebody slid into the bed beside her, warm gentle. Turning around, she found herself against her mate, his eyes watching her lovingly. "Good morning," he whispered. "Morning," she replied, closing her eyes as she nestled herself closer to the alpha. "I've been thinking. Maybe we should go to Deaton and see if everything is normal. Maybe he can give us some information on this as well." "When?" "Today, if you feel up to it." "I don't feel like anything right now. I still can't believe I'm finally free from her." Derek looked at his mate and realized how happy she was about this. "Well, you and this baby are the most important things in my life right now and I couldn't protect you while you were living with her. By the way, how's your cheek?" Ash reached up to brush it against her cheek. "It's better, I think. It's not tingling." "That's good." He pressed his lips lovingly against her lips and then pulled himself out of bed. "I'll leave so you can change." He slipped out of the room and padded down the stairs, giving Ash total privacy and the teen went over to her suitcases. Sorting through the clothes, Ash settled on a white blouse and skinny jeans before slipping on her booties and going into the bathroom to clean herself up. While she was there, she took off the bandages on her other cheek and checked the cuts. No signs of infection. Quickly, she smeared some alcohol in them and then slapped on some more band aids. Then she was ready to go.

* * *

"Well, everything looks normal, Ashlynn. Your baby is coming along nicely. I'm going to be slightly concerned in the near future because see this right here?" Deaton motioned to something on the screen. "It looks like a growth of some sort. It might end up interfering with the baby in the future." "Aright, what should we do about it?" Derek asked and Deaton shrugged. "Nothing right now. Just keep an eye on it." Derek turned to smile at Ash and she smiled back at him. "Here are some information on what to expect during pregnancy." Deaton handed Ash and Derek some packets and then smiled. "I hope you have a healthy pregnancy, Ashlynn. Give me a call if anything happens." "Thanks Deaton." "No problem, sweety." With that, Derek took Ash's hand and led her out of the vet clinic.

They went home, only wanting to just relax together and have a peaceful rest of the day. When they got there, Derek sat down on the couch and let Ash curl up beside him, her head resting in his lap. She dozed off after Derek turned on the first movie and ended up sleeping through most of the afternoon. When Derek got really bored, he decided to read through the packets that the vet had given him. The first one he grabbed talked about the months the expecting mother would go through and information about each. Looking up month two, he scanned the page quickly. One thing it talked about was extreme sleepiness. Derek smiled down at the sleeping form of Ash and continued reading. Mood changes, emotional, slightly growing belly, all of these things were useful for Derek to know. Quickly, he grabbed another packet and continued reading.

Ash woke with a start and found herself staring up at a sleeping Derek. Slowly, she stood up and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Downing the liquid, she turned back to the living room where Derek sat, his head leaned back as he slept and a packet lay on his chest. It was late but Ash felt wide awake and knew she probably won't be able to get anymore sleep right then and there so she went up to her trunks of coats and pulled out a sweatshirt. Yanking it on, she found some socks and grabbed her running tennis shoes. Then, she went back down and out of the house, ready for a run. As she ran through the dark, cool night, she felt some of the tension in her chest be relieved. It always made her feel good to run through the woods alone, especially at night, because she felt free to be the way she was without anyone seeing. With that in mind, Ash let her inner wolf take hold and then she was running at full speed, her vision clear and bright even though it was dark.

Eventually, Ash decided to go back. The sun was starting to come up and she was coated in sweat. When Ash got back to the house, she noted that Derek was sitting in a rocker on the porch, waiting for her. "Hi baby," she called in greeting and he waved back to her. "Went out for an early run," she explained and Derek nodded slowly. "I know. I couldn't find your running shoes so I kinda figured." Smiling, Ash pushed herself into his lap and placed a kiss softly against his lips. Returning it, he looked up at his mate with adoring love sparkling in his eyes. "I missed you," he breathed and Ash kissed him again. "I missed you too."

* * *

For some reason, everyone else made it their personal mission to watch over her once she went back to school. They were always trooped around her, making sure she didn't even come close to getting a scratch or even a bump. At first, she thought this was adorable that everyone was acting like this but by the end of the school day, she was down right pissed about it. "Aw, come on, guys! There is such thing as personal space!" she cried and everyone backed off for just a few seconds before they were back up close on her. Sighing, shr threw her things in her locker and slammed the door. It was unnecessary but damnit! She was already pissy and these guys didn't know how to give her any space. The bell to release them from school rang and instintly, they began to offer her rides home. "No!" she snapped. "I'll run home like I've always done. And by god, don't any of you dare follow me or I swear I'll rip your throat out with my teeth." They back off, sensing her mood, and let her yank her backpack off of the ground. "Come on, Ash. Why can't you take a ride just this once?" "No, Stiles! Just back off!" she snarled before running out of the school and taking off down the road to Derek's.

"Stupid pack, too close into my space..." she muttured as she ran. She have always been a great runner; she could run great distances for quite a while. Eventually, she began to slow down due to the fact the Derek's house was right up ahead. Everyone was already there and Derek stood waiting on the porch his arms crossed. God, he look so pissed. Well, hell, so was she. Stalking the rest of the distance, she tried to walk right by Derek without having to say anything but he used his hand to keep the door shut. "What's your problem, Ash? Running all the way from school? That was so dangerous!" "Back off, Derek." "No! Why'd you do it!" "It's none of your fucking business!" she snapped, before giving the door a yank. Derek let go and she stormed into the house and raced up the stairs past the gazes of the pack and into the bedroom. Slamming the door, she slid down against it, her face falling into her hands as tears strolled down her cheeks.

Derek felt terrible. He knew she wasn't feeling good and he had to just act like an ass just because he wasworried about her. She stayed in their room all evening, refusing to come down for anything. The main thing she did was cry and sleep. She wanted no part of anybody at the moment. She felt so tired and flustered and just plain old hormonal. After everyone had left, Derek climbed through the window to get into their room, only to find Ashlynn curled up, asleep, on the floor against the door. She looked very innocent as she slept and Derek felt a tug at his heart once more. "Come on, baby girl," he whispered. "Let's get you into bed."

* * *

The first five months went by in a flash, everyone going through the moods, temper tantrums, and hormonal shifts. The sixth month rolled around and everyone trooped around Derek and Ashlynn when they went over to Deaton's to find out the gender of the baby.

"Well, Ashlynn, I've been doing some studying and researching since the last time you two were here to figure out what that attachment was and I think I know what it is." "Really? Is it bad? Is it dangerous? What do we have to do?" she asked, leaning forward in the chair she was sitting in. "It is not bad. In fact, it's downright good. Ashlynn, that's another twin baby. You are pregnant with twins." Ash's jaw dropped and her eyes grew round before she jerked around, punching Derek harshly in the shoulder. "Ow, Ashy, what the hell was that for?" Derek whined, rubbing his arm. "For knocking me up with a whole damn litter," she snapped and Scott let out a quiet chuckle. "You want to be next, pretty boy?" Ash questioned, holding her fist up at the beta and he quieted down, a smile still bright on his face. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Deaton ran the ultrasound, watching closely as he rubbed the handle over my stomach. "Alright, look here," he murmured, pointing to the small object. "That's the twin baby. It looks like a-" He scrunched up his face, focusing closely, and then nodded. "A little girl." Sighes sounded through the entire room and Ash smiled at the screen. "Alright, next baby." He moved the handle to the other side of my belly and almost jumped at the sight of another baby beside the first one. "Let me guess, Deaton. Triplets?" Ash asked, her face full of anger. "Any other babies I need to know about?" Deaton moved the controller and then shook his head. "Nope, just three of them. The biggest one is a girl as well. And the last baby is a boy. Congradulations."

On the way home, I just sat with my arms crossed over my giant belly and let out a huff. "Look, it's not exactly my fault you're pregnant with three. You were the one who asked to have sex in the first place," Derek muttered and I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, so now you're making excuses. Well, excuse me, mister know-it-all, but you were the one who broke and had sex with me. Also, you're the one who fertilized my egg. So, go ahead and make excuses but it's still all on you." Derek let out a sigh of resignation and accepted her argument without another word.

"Well, triplets. That's just awesome. Deaton, by chance, do you know how to do a C-Section?" Deaton nodded as he put away his equipment. "I know how to do it. Yeah." "When's the soonest I can have it done?" "Well, if you want the babies to be fully formed, I would prefer that you come in as soon as you go into labor. That way, everything is finished growing and your triplets are all born healthy and fully formed." "Thanks Deaton."

* * *

Waiting for her triplets to come was like living through hell. Everyone grew more nervous and edgy every month and all of the werewolves were practically glued to her side. Figuring it was because of the hormones and scents she was giving off, Ash forced herself to get used to it. Derek was a mess, always running around to fetch whatever he thought she needed. Finally, it got to the point that Ash actually asked Stiles to take all of the werewolves on a month long trip. "Make sure you guys stay away for a whole month, Stiles. I need this time to prepare without having someone to trip over. They're just a accident waiting to happen."

After he took them on the trip, Ash was able to relax and hang out with Lydia, Allison, and Kira. They had fun, going out on a spa day and buying baby clothes and other things Ash would need with the twins. "So, when did Deaton think you'd have your babies?" Allison asked, sucking on the straw in her smoothie. "Um, lets see," Ash muttered, thinking. "I think he said it would be later next month." "That soon?" "Yeah, I know right?" They all grinned at each other and then Ash let out a quiet gasp. "What's wrong?" Allison asked, worry spreading on her face and Ash grinned at her. "They just kicked." Immediately, the girls was standing around her, asking to feel and cooing about it when they did feel it. "I'm so excited for these triplets!" Lydia exclaimed. "I'm going to so spoil them! I mean, being their aunt and all!" "Wait, who said that you were going to be their aunt?" Kira asked and Ash could felt tension of a fight going on. "Hold it, hold it!" she exclaimed, holding up her hands. "You're all their aunts. Aunt Allison, Aunt Kira, and Aunt Lydia. Erica and Malia are aunts as well." They all stared at Ash for just a second before the tension dissolved. "Sounds good to me," Allison exclaimed, bouncing in her chair. "Now, where to next?" "Well, I need to get some blankets for them. Derek already got the nursery put together and Scott got all three of the cribs." "Alright then! To the baby store!" Smiling, the girls left a tip and headed on down to the Super Market.

* * *

"Derek, wake up," Ash moaned from where she lay on her side. The alpha let out a moan and Ash felt another gut-wrenching pain sweep through her stomach. "Scott!" she cried and the beta's head popped up from the floor. The whole pack had gotten to where they all slept in Derek and Ash's room just to be there when it was time. "Can you get Derek up," she moaned and Scott jumped up and trotted over to the sleeping alpha. "Please forgive me, Derek," he whispered before landing a solid punch right in Derek's face. Derek jumped up and glared at the beta who smiled awkwardly back at him. "Derek," Ash cried, gripping her nine month belly. "I need Deaton! It's time!" With those words, everyone was up and about, rushing around to grab the things they would need. "It's alright, Ashy," Derek soothed, holding her hand. "It'll be okay."

* * *

 _"Ashlynn, I'm administering the anesthetics. You'll be awake for the procedure but you won't feel anything. Alright?" "Okay." "Can you feel this?" "Feel what?" "Alright, time to get to work." Bright lights, red blood, scents that wafted back and smelled disgusting but deliscious at the same time. No wonder Derek wasn't allowed back here for this. "Alright, lifting out the biggest one." Crying and screaming, Deaton held up the baby girl. "Cut it here," he ordered Melissa and she did as she was told before taking the baby from the vet and going to clean it off and weight it. "Baby number two," Deaton murmured, lifting out the smaller baby girl. He went through that procedure three times before he stitched up Ash's stomach and cleaned it up. "Alright, Ashlynn. Just rest. You can see them in a little bit," Deaton murmured before patting her shoulder and watching her as she drifted off to sleep._

* * *

Crying sounded and Ash let out a groan before she climbed out of her comfortable bed and headed into the nursery to check on the babies. Derek beat her to it and she found him holding the wailing little boy, murmuring gently to it with such love and adoration. "How's Tucker holding up?" she asked and he turned back to her. "He doesn't want to go back to sleep." Letting out a sigh, she trotted up to her mate and looked into the tiny face that was puckered up and red from crying. Being the smallest, Deaton had warned that he would be the most trouble-some. But, he had also assured them that this little infant would be worth the trouble. "He's an alpha. His eyes were glowing red when he was born. The other two had golden eyes. Betas." Ash went over to the biggest baby and picked the sleeping infant up into her arms. "It's funny how Cienna could sleep through all of Tucker's cries," Derek muttered and Ash just trotted over to the other baby's cradle. The little girl was awake but wasn't crying, just staring ahead. She was blind. Sorrow swept through Ash's bones once more but Deaton had also reassured the parents that this baby would be a powerful werewolf. "A wolf doesn't need its eyes to be a powerful creature. She has extraordinary hearing and sense of smell. Just nature's way of taking care of her." "Come on, Kaya," Ash murmured, picking up the infant and holding her in the other arm. Rocking them gently, she turned to look at Derek. He smiled back at her, happiness bright in his gaze. "I couldn't be happier, Ash," he murmured. "Thank you."


End file.
